


Friday Night Lights

by Kidfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfish/pseuds/Kidfish





	

Brightness shines lazy through the two parts hydrogen one part oxygen making everything  
hazy  
Oxygen, which you need on a fundamental molecular level, yet when you breathe, it’s Cl₁₂ that runs through your veins and fuels your heart.  
Here, there is another language being  
spoken  
Through bubbles escaping to the surface and water and heavy breathing.  
An unspoken code  
Origins in the place you spend most.  
Where you endure together, share more than just bottles, quiet moments in the chaotic sets, little victories of things accomplished.  
Together.  
Where sharing a snack means “I love you” and problems somehow seem to float away when you submerge your overcrowded brain underwater.  
Where the melody of heavy breaths and the still silence of underwater mixed with the rhythmic beat of hands slapping the water creates the perfect harmony.   
Coexisting  
As one.   
Water is most international house you will ever live in, yet you are homeless if you experience it  
alone  
This is your home, this is where you belong.  
Dive in.


End file.
